


I'm A Dreamer (You're The Dream)

by hoody1077



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, America/England Feels (Hetalia), America/Japan-Centric (Hetalia), Angst, Anorexic America, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brothers America & Canada (Hetalia), Depressed America (Hetalia), Emotional Hurt, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Minor England/France (Hetalia), Out of Character, Sad America (Hetalia), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12224553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoody1077/pseuds/hoody1077
Summary: "Someday, they'll beat me down until I am nothing left but broken bones and lost words, but as long as I told you I loved you, it was all worth it."~In which the sleep deprived author is unable to write a summary, so they came up with a quote that may or may not fit.





	I'm A Dreamer (You're The Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> SO 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction on here! 
> 
> Its not really that good (or nearly complete), but I really hope you guys enjoy it. 
> 
>  
> 
> This does use human names, so if you need me to list the names and who they belong to, just let me know!

Alfred was leaning against the cream colored wall next to the main doors in the hallway. His book-bag was strung over one shoulder, loosely hanging, while his other hand was resting in his pocket. It was pretty early, about 7:30, and school didn't start for another twenty minutes, but he would always take the opportunity to get away from his house. His twin brother was supposed to get here soon, but knowing Alfred's luck, Matthew decided to skip.  _ 'Of course he would, no one would want to have to see your face both here and at home.' _ Alfred turned around, about ready to leave when he felt the familiar gust of air; a sign that the door had been opened.

 

He turned around, expecting his twin, but instead he a young boy with short black hair and beautiful light brown eyes. Those brown eyes suddenly swiveled over to look at him. Alfred quickly looked away, blushing.  _ 'You idiot, how did you get caught staring?! Anyone else would have done just fine, but not your fat ass!' _ He looked down at his shoes, the thought consuming him until he heard a small, accented voice directed at him.

 

"Konnichiwa **(1)** , my name is Kiku Honda. This is my first day here...so...could you help me find my locker?" the voice asked. Alfred looked up from the ground to see the same boy that he was staring at right in front of him.

 

"Sure! I'm Alfred, by the way. What's your locker number?" Alfred replied, putting on his Hollywood smile for Kiku. He quickly adjusted his backpack so it would lay a bit more comfortably on his arm, an awkward move he acquired whenever he was nervous.

 

"Forty three," Kiku replied simply.

 

"Hey, that's right next to mine! Nice! Anyways, the lockers are this way." Alfred stated, starting to walk. He noticed Kiku immediately catching up and keeping pace with him, and he smiled a bit. Kiku was actually about his height, which surprised him a bit, since he had looked smaller than him by the doors.

 

"So...what classes do you have?" Kiku asked, looking over at Alfred. Alfred looked over in surprise, but pulled out his schedule anyways. ' _ No one has ever asked me about my classes before...' _ he thought.  _ 'Not that many people would even want a class with me, anyways.' _

 

"I have History, English, Lunch, Math, Art, Earth Science, and P.E. all in that order. How about you?" Alfred replied, smiling at Kiku.

 

"It appears I share English, Lunch and Math with you Alfred. " Kiku replied, smiling. Kiku had never had a real friend before, and he was hoping that maybe him and Alfred would get along.  _ 'It'd be nice to have a friend after so long..."  _ Kiku thought.

 

"Cool, dude!" Alfred said, spotting his locker. He grinned before taking Kiku in that direction. He opened the blue door to grab his books when he noticed a note in the locker. He pulled it out, not surprised to find one. He rolled his eyes before shoving it in his pocket.

 

"Alfred, what was that?" Kiku inquired, having noticed the note. He remembered the notes he would get as his old school, and internally hoped Alfred wasn't going through the same things he used to go through.

 

"N-nothing. Come on, let's head to class. The History room isn't too far from here. What class do you have next?" Alfred replied, looking over at Kiku.

 

Kiku glanced over at Alfred, mildly surprised that Alfred would be asking something like that so soon. Why would Alfred want to be friends with him?

 

"What?" Alfred inquired, now wary of the Japanese boy. Has Kiku decided that he doesn't like Alfred? Alfred internally shrugged, realizing it wouldn't really be any different than what he was used to. Alfred didn't have any friends in the school, or outside. It wouldn't change anything if he decided he didn't like the American boy.

 

"Nani mo, I'm just confused on why you would ask, but its Biology." Kiku smiled, realizing he may make a friend out of Alfred if he really tried. Alfred smiled before lightly grabbing Kiku’s hand and walking away from his locker, slightly pulling Kiku behind him. 

 

“The Bio classroom is actually just by the History, so I can show you where it is!” Alfred exclaimed, grinning widely. He was really glad that Kiku wouldn’t be too far away from him, though he wished Kiku was in History with him as well. 

 

As they walked along, they each were thinking about something different. Kiku was waiting to see if Alfred would continue on talking, wanting the conversation to continue, while Alfred was deep in thought about how he would try to keep Kiku as a friend. Alfred almost didn’t notice as they passed the burgandy door to the Bio room, and as he stopped Kiku ran into him on accident, too deeply thinking too notice that the American blonde had stopped. 

 

“I’m so sorry! I was thinking about stuff and I hadn’t noticed that you stopped, and-” Kiku was cut off by Alfred chuckling to himself. 

 

“You’re so adorable. And, don’t worry, I had stopped pretty suddenly, so it wasn’t really your fault.” Alfred was about to continue when he noticed that some of the football players were walking their way. They didn’t particularly like Alfred, and they liked to do some...cruel things to him which he didn’t want to name. “Um, I have to get going or I’ll be late, see ya after class!” Alfred quickly ran off, not wanting the other boys to see Kiku, mainly so they wouldn’t target him. 

 

Kiku had saw the small panic on Alfred’s face, so he didn’t question anything. “Alright, I’ll see you later then.” 

 

Alfred watched as Kiku went into the room, and just in time that the football boys only saw Alfred. He looked over, panic finally setting in. 

 

The main bully, or Thompson, was the quarterback. He was a heavy set man, around 340 pounds, and he was the largest man on the team at 6’4”. No one was willing to stand up to him, and he loved to use that power to push everyone around. 

 

The second in command, Chad, was the second largest on the team at 6’2”, with 324 pounds of pure muscle. Not only was he on the football team, he was the only member who was also on the wrestling team. He loved to beat people up for fun, and was the main reason Alfred was almost always in the nurse's office, if only to put on some fondation on to cover up the bruises. 

 

The last one that was memorable was Rick, who was the last one on the team who seemed to have any mind of his own. He was extremely small, and surprisingly skinny, but his main power was in his verbal power. He was mean with words, and was amazing at making anyone cry with his words. 

 

Alfred didn’t even try to run, knowing he probably wouldn’t make it anyways. The football boys slowly approach him, not trying to hide what they were gonna do. Everybody started moving out of their way, making a pathway that clearly let you see each football player. Thompson smirked at Alfred, walking a tad bit faster to catch up to him. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going, fattie?” Thompson said, approaching Alfred with a huge grin on his face. 

 

Rick came up behind him, laughing. “Now now, Thompson, we don’t want the overgrown bloat to think we’re being nice. Hey, maybe we should just shove him in a locker. Wait, he’d be too fat to fit.” Laughter rings out around the room, nobody wanting to go through the same thing that Alfred was. 

 

“Who knows, maybe we should do it and see if he gets stuck instead. Deserves him right for leaving the football team for his stupid hamburgers.” More people started laughing, and the teachers who were in the hall paid no attention. Rick’s dad was the school supervisor, and could fire anyone he pleased. Alfred looked down, glad that Kiku wasn’t there. He didn’t want Kiku to know about this.

 

Chad walked up and simply punched him in the stomach, causing Alfred to bend over in pain. “Awe, the little fatto can’t handle a small hit? Imagine how he’ll feel when we’re deal with him.” Alfred barely registered those words before the punches and kicks were thrown, each one feeling worse than the next. Even after the bell rang, they stayed and kicked him until he was black and blue almost everywhere. Alfred curled up into a ball, terrified of what damage he could take before he passed out.

 

Once they were finally done, Alfred uncurled himself, and quickly ran to the trash can, emptying out the small amount of food he had. The rest of it was all bile, burning his throat as it came up. He sighed in between heaves, telling himself that he didn’t have to do it himself now if that was any comfort. 

 

He managed to pull himself back up and walk to the nurse’s office, where Mathias, the nurse there, quickly hurried him in. 

 

“Alfred, you need to do something about this. You used to come in here maybe once a month, but now you’ve been coming in once or twice a day! I’m worried.” Mathias stated, his face showing the array of emotions that went through his mind. 

 

“I’m fine, I swear. As soon as I graduate, everything will be just fine.”

 

“Alfred, you don’t graduate for another 2 years. By the time that happens, I’m hoping you’d move, otherwise...I’m scared for your well-being, Alfred. Your body can’t handle that much stress, no matter what you think.” Mathias sighed, knowing Alfred wouldn’t listen. He’d been telling the young blonde this for a year now, but he still was too stubborn. He knew Alfred wouldn’t leave, even if he was being beaten to death almost daily. Mathias sighed once more and walked over to grab bandages, which he wrapped tightly onto the American’s stomach, where most of the bruises were this time. 

 

Alfred winced quietly, not wanting to disturb Mathias as he wrapped the bandages. Alfred knew that there were a few bruises on his face, but those would easily be covered. He bit his lip at a particularly tough bandage when he noticed something that he couldn’t really cover. His entire lip was partially swollen, and a few places were bleeding.

 

The bell rang once more, signalling that class was over. He sighed and made his way off the table, getting a rude glare from Mathias. 

 

“I haven’t finished, Alfred. I actually want to check to make sure there are no broken ribs, since you’re wheezing quite a bit.” 

 

“I can’t, sorry. I don’t want to be late for my next class, and besides, I promised someone I would show them around. See you later, Mathias.”

 

Mathias sighed and watched as Alfred left the office, still wheezing harshly. He knew there was no stopping Alfred, even with his injuries. He just hoped the young boy was alright.

 

Meanwhile, Kiku walked slowly out of the history room. He glanced around, looking for Alfred. Kiku has heard the commotion outside, and while he was interested in what was happening, he didn’t want to leave class and end up being late, so he just stayed inside. 

 

As he looked around, he saw specks of... _ was that blood... _ on the floor. His mind immediately took to thinking the worst thing possible: That someone had been seriously hurt while Alfred was out there. 

 

His glancing quickly became more frantic, wanting to spot Alfred quicker than a lion spots its prey. Not seeing him, he ran down the hallway, ignoring the offending words and glares. He made a left turn before bumping into someone heavyset, and extremely tall. 

 

“Well well well, is it not the little punk that the fatto was talking to?”

**Author's Note:**

> annnnnd cue the rotten tomatoes
> 
>  
> 
> (1) If I spell anything incorrectly, please let me know.


End file.
